Silinurl Luvt
Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn who underwent the operation to become a Scourge and to obtain True Flight. He was born sometime after the fall to a Archon and His mistress who sired two children, Silinurl and his Sister. Generally working as a mercenary, Luvt works for whoever pays the greatest price. The only people he won't accept are the worshipers of Slaanesh, or The Bird Eater as his patrons call him by as a joke. Currently under the service of no one. History Origins of The Dark Eldar The origins of the Dark Eldar can be found in the Fall of the Eldar, the great cataclysm that nearly destroyed the entire Eldar race. It was an event so terrible that not only did it kill trillions of Eldar, but it breached the gap between real space and the Warp, and gave birth to Slaanesh, a Chaos God. To understand the reasons for the Fall, it is necessary to know something of the Eldar mind and soul. An Eldar's mind is incredibly complex. Their senses are extremely sharp, able to perceive incredible levels of detail. Their emotions can be so strong that a human's are merely pale shadows by comparison. They are extremely intelligent; their thought processes are much faster than a human's. All of this means that an Eldar experiences the universe and all its sensations to a greatly heightened degree. Similarly, an Eldar's soul is much brighter in the Warp than those of "lesser" sentients. Eldar are able to affect the nether-realm much more than most other races. They are all latent psykers and have the ability to become very powerful with training. It is the strength of their souls that was one of the causes of their downfall. Before the Fall, the Eldar had an immense galaxy-spanning empire comprising millions of worlds, larger and more powerful than even the Imperium of Man at the height of its power. The Eldar lived in relative peace - barbarian races such as the Orks were kept at easily manageable numbers and never had the strength to threaten the might of the Eldar empire. The humans were not yet virulently xenophobic and did not have a large domain, and the Tyranid Hive Fleets were unknown. The C'tan and Necrons, ancient foes of the Eldar, were long ago defeated and still remained dormant. Life on the Eldar Worlds was idyllic, with fantastically sophisticated machines to take care of all labour and manufacturing required, leaving the Eldar free to indulge in other, more aesthetic pursuits. With all menial work taken care of for them, the Eldar became indolent and decadent. They began to explore more and more the arts of pleasure, delving ever deeper into hedonism. This descent into decadence spanned millennia. Tradition and order disintegrated, as they limited the pursuit of pleasure. Sects called Pleasure Cults were formed, dedicated to achieving the highest levels of hedonistic sensation, and their ceremonies and practices became ever more wild, eventually devolving into violence and sacrifice of their own kind. Some Eldar hated what their race had become and left the homeworlds for the virgin Maiden Worlds, or left on the newly-constructed Craftworlds, leaving the Pleasure Cults to their madness. During this time the Eldar had also discovered the Webway and soon mastered it to further their galaxy-spanning civilization. Building realms and outposts within the Webway to act as ports for inter-galactic travel, the city of Commorragh was founded. Isolated within the Webway, Commorragh itself soon became a bastion for pleasure cults and increasingly depraved acts. Meanwhile, something terrible was stirring in the Warp. The millennia of Eldar hedonism had made a massive impact in the psychic realm of Chaos. Within the warp the decadent Eldar civilisation was giving shape to a Power of Chaos, which grew and grew over thousands of years, getting stronger and more defined until suddenly it sparked into an intelligence - a shatteringly huge and malign intelligence, with an immense and bottomless thirst for Eldar souls. This was the birth of Slaanesh. The process lasted for thousands of years, corresponding to mankind's Age of Strife, although when Slaanesh finally came into being, the results with the universe were apocalyptic and sudden. An almighty psychic shockwave scythed across the galaxy. The souls of almost every Eldar were stripped from them in an instant and devoured by the new-born Chaos god. There were few survivors. Most were driven mad, their minds trapped half in the real world and half in the swirling insanity of the Warp. A great Warp rift was created, encompassing the entire Eldar empire and creating the Eye of Terror. The denizens of Commorragh, however, were tucked away safely in the Webway, protected from Slaanesh and its thirst. Though much of the Webway was in ruin, they had endured and, unlike their Craftworld counterparts, remained unrepentant. Though they discovered Slaanesh was still slowly claiming their souls, the denizens of Commorragh soon discovered that by absorbing the pain and torments of another's soul they could rejuvenate themselves and cheat death. Assuming they could feed regularly, the Eldar of the webway had become physically immune to the passage of time. Soon the Eldar of the Webway began raiding Realspace in search of captives and slaves to rejuvenate themselves with. So it was that the Dark Eldar were born, a race of sadistic murderers who feed upon the anguish of others to prevent the death of their immortal souls. Backstory Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh and His mistress sometime after the Fall, Luvt was gifted with whatever his little black heart desired for being a trueborn. Luvt, mostly called Silinurl or Sili by his older sister, was treated with "most" respect and was generally left to his own devices. From the moement he could run, Luvt worked as a messanger for lots of Kabal's including enemies of his Father, the Archon of The Flayed Flesh. For years he did this until the point went where he no longer desired to run back and forth through two points. So he turned to what all Dark Eldar do, joining a Kabal. Deciding to go with the easy choice and joining his father's Kabal, The Flayed Flesh, Luvt fought and did raids with his father for a couple of years before deciding to achieve his dreams. Flying above the Clouds of the Materium. Deciding to undergo a surgery, which was both painful and expensive, Luvt attained his dream, flying amongst the greatest Scourges of Commorragh. For a few weeks he did this before missing his time fighting, so he left, left the Scourges, left Commorragh, left his family, and left his kabal. And so he worked as a Gun for hire, killing who he was told to kill, stealing what he was supposed to steal, and destroying what he was told to destroy. Childhood Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh, Viuran Luvt, and his mistress sometime after the fall, Luvt was able to roam around Commorragh sometimes after the Black Heart took over. Unlike other Dark Eldar Luvt's passion was not torture, or combat, or even murder. Instead it was adventure, running, climbing, and even just sitting at the top of spires. Luvt was not immune to the passions of violence though, as a child he would attack other children from the top of trees, dropping down upon them. But eventually his times of Adventures were replaced by Times of Raiding Time in The Kabal of The Flayed Flesh After reaching of age, to fight, Luvt joined his father Viuran, Archon of The Flayed Flesh, in his kabal. He spent the next few years there fighting, raiding, and doing what every kabal does. He didn't do anything truely noteable other then killing a few space marines. The Bird is Uncaged After staying with his father in the Flayed Flesh for a few years, Luvt grew bored and missed the exciment that adventure gave him as a child. So going to the local Ancient Haemonculi and spending as much of his currency as he could without going "broke", Luvt was able to abtain his dream. The Ancient Haemonculi turned Luvt into what could atain his dreams, a Scourge. Quickly after his transformation Luvt became a Mercenary, taking work from almost anyone. The Bird of Prey's Hunts Drow Thel, Kidnapping Hired by Cain of the Brethren of Spite was one of the first people to hire Silinurl Luvt for his skills. The job was to kidnap a Eldar Autarch to be one of his Cohorts. The Eldar Autarch was from the craftworld Saim-Hann, which had a reputation for wildness and a preference for lightning-fast attacks. During a a battle against the Imperium of Mankind, Luvt decided to strike out at The Eldar Autarch in hopes of capturing her with ease. The Eldar Autarch, Drow Thel , was too distracted to notice the Scourge Merc flying in from above, and easily swooping down and snatching her up with his talons of his feet and crushing her left shoulder within his grasp to make her easier to capture. Although Luvt expected her to be a fighter, he didn't expect her to actually fight him in mid-air. Thrashing around Drow Thel caused by herself and her kidnapper to go crashing to the ground some few miles away. With his wings wounded, Luvt was forced to be ground-bound, something he was not used to in many years. Keeping his range against the melee-expert, Luvt for an entire day and night performed hit and run tactics on Drow Thel, before he finally took her down. Dragging her to his ship, The Black Raider, he took her to Cain who was waiting at the pick up location, which was a Dead Star located in some random system. Arriving at the Dead Star, Luvt boarded Cain's ship dragging Drow Thel behind him. Following some moronic chaos worshiper to Cain, Luvt was in a "good" mood as he was expecting his pay for kidnapping a Autarch. After reaching Cain, Luvt threatend to kill the female unless given double '''for being injured, because of the worth of the female Cain accepted. Lord General Sutrinaus, Information Extraction Hired by a Chaos Plague Lord, who clearly worshiped Nurgle, to obtain information from the Lord General Sutrinaus, of the 42nd Krieg Armoured Regiment. Clearly wanting info on how to breach the 42nd KAR's defences and on how to obtain the viral bombs they had, Luvt decided if he wanted the general he needed a distraction. Telling the Chaos Plague Lord to send a quater of a fraction of his forces into a certain location of the city while he unleashed his Mandrakes on other side of the city. This tactic forced the 42nd KAR to split their forces into three, one attacking Chaos, one trying to attack his Mandrakes, and one guarding the Lord General. Perched upon the highest tower of the city, Luvt flew over the building in which the General was held before dropping a number of bombs ontop of the building, and in the chaos swooping down and snatching random guardsman from the ground and dropping them to their death. After the fraction of Guardsman guarding the General were dead, Luvt swooped inside the building from a window knocked out the general and quickly flew up as high as possible before beginning his interrogation. Luvt was quick to the point ''"Tell me Lord General Sutrinaus... What are the codes to the silos that hold the viral bombs?". The Lord General's faith was great but his fear was a greater "''I-I I'll tell you just put me down PLEASE!". 'First the codes, Bird-Feed!'"'' The co-o-ode is 519-51905189-61901-7918579 I SWEAR!", "'''Thanks Worm-Food"'' stated Luvt before he dropped him from atleast one hundred miles in the sky. He forced the Chaos Plague Lord to pay double because of one of his mandrakes dying. The Chaos Plague Lord easily gave him triple and just stated "A gift from Papa Nurgle himself!". After those words Luvt quickly took the money and left making sure to steer clear of anything looking too infected. The Divine Redemptor, Raiding Hired by a Tau Commander, of unknown Sept and Name, to raid a Imperial Ship, The Divine Redemptor for it's supplies. The Tau Commander was low on supplies and needed quick access to whatever the Imperium of Mankind had. So not wanting to waste any men or any other Xenos, the Commander hired Luvt to raid the ship single-handedly. Using his ship, The Scourge's Nest, Luvt used it's twin-mounted dark lances to blow a hole in the engines of the ship, Luvt then jumped out and started to place Dark-Matter bombs all along the hull of the ship. Quickly arming them for ten minutes, Luvt flew into the Cargo hole killed everyone guarding it and begun to throw out the supplies, with chutes attached so the Tau Sept could easily pick them up. Activating the bombs just as a mass of guardsman erupted into the cargo hold, Luvt dropped out of the ship and flew to the supplies before piling them up and waiting for the commander. The Tau Commander was suprised to see the corpses of the humans strewn all over the place as the burning wreckage of the ship sat right behind the calm Dark Eldar who was casully singing on the supply crates. Because of the ease of this mission Luvt only got his full due instead of more like his previous two missions. A Personal Hunt After enjoying his infamy and wealth for some time, Luvt was contacted by a Eldar Farseer, though shocking in itself what the Eldar Farseer had to offer was even more shocking. The female "Light-Kin", as Luvt refers to his Eldar-Kin, offered Luvt a massive amount of loot from a imperial Rogue Trader ship for doing a single mission. Kill the Archon of The Flayed Flesh, his father. Having no loyaltly towards his Father, Luvt accepted the mission without a second thought. Going back to Commorragh for the first time in years wasn't a refreshing sight for Luvt. He looked around for only a bit before ascending to the skies with his Brethren, the Scourges. Unlike most other Dark Eldar, Luvt had a "friendly" relathionship with the scourges and their Solarites. Gaining up to date information from the Solarites, Luvt quickly got to work setting up his plan to kill his father. Deciding that he wanted "personal" time with his father, Luvt decided to just stroll in on his father when he was hosting a political party. Walking into the party with his usual armour on but with his wings folded up so they wouldn't stick out Luvt approached his father acting as if he wanted to rekindle their relathionship. Walking smugly into the hall Luvt approached his father and folded his wings to their full length and grabbing his father before sprinting out and throwing both of them out of a window. Flying high above in the towers of Commorragh, Luvt spoke with his father for the first time in many many years. Telling him of his hatred for being bound by the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and hating his father for binding him to the grounds of Commorragh. Finally going through with his act of Patricide, Luvt impaled his father at the tallest spire while staring him straight in the eyes. Perching there for a few hours, Luvt decided to honour his father's memory and ripped his eyes straight out of his skull and sewing a thread through them to wear as a necklace along with his fingers. Going back to Mile'ionahd with his father's eyeless head, accepting Luvt's Fathers death. Luvt was able to claim his prize of a ship's worth of gold and trinkets. The Crow Grows Hungry After a few months of resting and just "laying" around accepting no missions from any Contracters, Luvt finally grew bored of laying in his piles of "shinies". Calling up a rogue trader he personally knew, and worked for, Luvt put out a message to all contracters, The Bird of Prey was back and was ready for more. Commissar Veric, Assassination Hired by a guardsman with bribes of information, that Luvt would sell to his contracters, to kill the Commissar attached to the guardsman's, who Luvt just calls Ron, regiment. Told what the Commissar ate, what he looked like, where he slept, and his schedule, Luvt was able to plan on how he wanted to kill the Commissar. Waiting a couple of weeks for the Regiment to be called into battle with the forces of a Tau Sept, who had once hired Luvt before, Luvt was able to strike at the Commissar. Paying the Tau Commander with information and giving his assistance for free, Luvt was able to ensure that he wouldn't be shot at by the Tau Forces. Perched above the battlefield in a hovering Scourge's Nest, Luvt's personal ship, Luvt descended downward towards the battlefield with a combat knife in hand. Once Luvt had reached about a mile above the battlefield he hovered for just a few minutes aiming to stop the Commissar, and easily doing it. Once spotted, Luvt descended down and slammed the combat knife into the commissar's left eye while swooping past to keep his momentum going. The combat knife, for a extra suprise, also had a krak grenade tied to the handle giving it a explosive ending. Personality Like most other Dark Eldar, Luvt is a coward who at the first sign of being in danger he will retreat as faraway as he can, even as far as a few systems away. Generally he only accept's missions in which he knows he has a chance greater than 50% to come back alive. He is also very greedy, having a obsession with money and other sorts of expensive items. Easily bribed with gold or other sort of fancy trinkets. Through out his team, other random mercs hired by the Scythes of Horus, he is known to hold the team back to gather trinkets and other sorts of vaulables. His favourite method of killing is swooping down to snatch foes with his talons before impaling them on something or just dropping them. Relations "Friends" The only real allies that Luvt has are the people who hire him, but even then he doesn't trust them. Neutrals Most other Kabels and Dark Eldar are in Luvt's Neutral Area. Before he was permantly hired by the Scythes of Horus he mostly worked with other Kabals including The Black Hearts, The Flayed Flesh, The Screaming Hearts, and a number of other non-notable Kabals. Even though he is hired by them The Scythes of Horus are Chaos Undivided and as such they can't be trusted. *Ran Ar-ghu: Dispite the Daemon Princess' massive infatuation with him, neither of the two can remember ever meeting one another. It is unsure if Ran loves Silinurl Luvt for him personality or for some dark daemonic reason. However as a daemon of chaos undivided Luvt naturally distrusts anything about the eccentric Princess... including her love letters. Enemies The Enemies of Luvt are usually people he is hired to kill or his relatives, even moreso when that relative is his Sister who hate's Luvt with a burning passion. *Keith "Mistro" Davidson- Keith is the Warmaster of the mercenary chaos warband known as the Maelstrom Dogs. Keith is a ruthless and boderline psycotic individual and therefore sees Silinurl Luvt as encrohing on his turf. When Luvt began stealing contracts from Keiths warband, he sent his best men to tear the Eldar limb from limb... when those men returned in peices the rivalry was cemented and now the "Mistro" wants nothing more than to personally..."Shank that flying, pionty eared, freak in the eyes." *The Equalizers- These xenophobic Marines dispise Eldar regardless of thier alliegence. In that case Silinurl Luvt has been on the chapters hit list for centuries ever since the Scourge slew twelve of thier Battle Brothers on a contract. It is often joked about amongst the other chapters that the Equalizer who brings in Luvt's head will be the new chapter master, as the hate each Equalizer feels for this particular Eldar is quite astonishing. Appearance Luvt underwent a operation to have his bones hollowed out, powerful wings grafted to his frame and new bands of muscle and adrenaline dispensers added to his torso so that he is capable of true flight. Like all Dark Eldar he is generally thinner then most other humanoids and generally taller then lesser beings. He has a number of scars he got from a female Eldar Farseer after "sexual teasing her". He generally always keep's his armor on because of his fear of being taken by suprise. Luvt has the appearence, clearly, of a avian. Also under operations he had his eye-lids removed so that he would never be forced to blink, while also having his eyes adapted with a "lens" over them so that he wouldn't get anything in his eyes and allowing him to go as fast as he can. His eye's were also replaced with Avian Eyes giving him even greater strength when in the air. Luvt also has anisodactyl feet, meaning three toes in the front and one in the back which allows him to perch on objects. Skills/Traits/Equipment Traits *Very much a Coward *Very 'VERY '''greedy *Sarcastic *Violent/Perverted *Very Agile/Quick *Cunning Skills Being a Scourge, Luvt has incredible speed and agility even for a Eldar. Generally at his top speed he can easily catch-up to almost any sort of vehicle. Although not as strong as others, Luvt makes up for it with his cunning and agility easily out-running them with his Hit and Run tactics. Because of his unique eyes, which he got from a operation, Luvt can tilt his head a certain way and "see" directions giving him the ability to easily track targets. He can also track very movements and can also see in almost pitch-black. Luvt is also a skilled beastmaster, having his own flock of Razorwing. Like many animals with anisodactyl feet, three toes in the front and one in the back, Luvt can perch on almost any surface and can even hang upside down similar to a bat. Equipment *'Splintercannon -''' The primary additions are a semi-liquid stabilization mechanism housed approximately in the center of the cannon, to provide a counterweight to the constantly fluctuating center of gravity on the weapon. Second, an auto-burst trigger will continue to fire splinters for four to five seconds after it has been pulled, in case the user loses his grip temporarily during the charge. Finally, and possibly most important, is the addition of magneto-impulse directional spines along the barrel, and a secondary power generator housed in the back of the cannon, to prevent stalling or improper functioning. These directional spines provide additional magnetic field stability, preventing the splinters from exiting the barrel traveling at an awkward angle or hitting the inside of the barrel and causing damage to the weapon. *'Dark Lance - '''The device uses magnetic containment and stabilization fields to prevent the Darklight from damaging the weapon or its user. The Darklight is accelerated very rapidly down the barrel by these same containment fields. Upon making contact with its target, it reacts very violently, tearing through armor regardless of thickness or composition, and in the event of the Dark Lances use on infantry, it's incredibly rare that any sign of the unfortunate target is left whatsoever. *'Crow's Talons -''' The Crow's Talons isn't really a weapon but is instead the talons on his feet and hands. They are heavily posioned with Neurotoxin that will paralize his victems so he can kill them easily. The Talons are incredibly sharp and vicious, able to cut through the ceramite of Space Marine Power Armour despite its light weight. They are attached to his finger-tips and his feet. *'Shredder - '''This small, lightweight gun has a chamber within which is kept a metallic monomolecular polymer. When the gun is fired at its target, a pair of magnetic web generators housed at the front of the gun quickly weave a net of sharp, barbed wire which is then launched at the victims at high speed, digging into their flesh more and more with each movement. *'Ghostplate -''' The armour itself is fashioned from hardened resins containing pockets of lighter-than-air gas. It also incorporates mini-forcefield projectors for additional protection. The Ghostplate even extends over the base of his wings preventing them from breaking. *'The Scourge's Nest - '''The Scourge's Nest is Silinurl's personal ship, it is a Razorwing Jetfighter made for space-flight. The Razorwing has an impressive weapons layout for a vehicle of its size, typically being armed with twin-linked Splinter Rifles, two wing-mounted Dark Lances and four missiles, it's also equipped with a Webway Portal to sport a much larger cargo hold. Beasts *'Mandrakes - 'Although not really equipment, Luvt does keep three chained Mandrakes in The Scourge's Nest cargo hold, which is a seperate realm in the Webway. They have evolved the so-called shadow-skin, which makes them nigh-invisible out of direct light. They also exist within a different reality itself and are capable of entering into reality straight out of another person's shadow. Luvt will usually release them before he goes out hunting. *'Razorwings- '''Razorwings have an insatiable hunger for bone and are incredibly swift. They attack in flocks, surrounding their prey in a deadly hurricane of knife-like feathers and razor-sharp beaks that strip their victim's flesh from their bones. Luvt has a large cage in the storage zone of the Scourge's Nest that contains about thirty Razorwings. Quotes By About '''Feel free to write your own! Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Category:Ghost47 Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Copyright